Men do not cry
by Genevieve Black
Summary: « Les vrais hommes ne pleurent pas » a dit un jour Vernon Dursley à Dudley. « Il n’y a que les femmelettes et les lâches qui pleurent. Pas les hommes. » One Shot Slash ( léger )


**Auteur : Genevieve Black**

**Titre** : Men do not cry ( vraiment pas d'idées )

**Genre** : Euh... Drama, romance.

**Rating** : G- Pg ?

**Résumé** : « Les vrais hommes ne pleurent pas » a dit un jour Vernon Dursley à Dudley. « Il n'y a que les femmelettes et les lâches qui pleurent. Pas les hommes. » One Shot Slash ( léger )

**Disclamers** : Rien n'est à moua !

**NDLA** : Bon c'est assez... strange comme fic. Je pensais pas poster, mais bon. Je suis consciente que c'est loin d'être ma meilleure. Mais bon. C'est du vieux que j'ai récemment terminé ( enfin ). Je vide mes réserve et je vous sers. Désolée si ça ne vous plait pas. Bisou.

**Gen**

* * *

**Men do not cry.**

« Les vrais hommes ne pleurent pas » a dit un jour Vernon Dursley à Dudley. « Il n'y a que les femmelettes et les lâches qui pleurent. Pas les hommes. »

Et me voici là à tenter... à résister de toutes mes forces à l'appel de ces larmes qui, d'aussi loin que je me rappelle, n'ont jamais franchies la frontière de mes yeux. Tante Pétunia n'aimait pas que je pleure. Dud' pouvait crier, hurler ou lui donner des coups de pieds s'il voulait, mais moi je devais rester dans mon coin et... eh bien rester là, tout simplement. Comme une poupée de chiffons, restez silencieux et sage. Me faire oublier. Ne pas rire, ne pas sourire, ne pas avoir l'air suffisant, ne pas demander, ne pas... Ne pas exister. C'est drôle... je ne me rappelle presque aucun souvenir de ma jeunesse. Avant que je n'aie 5 ans environ. Et pourtant, ces règles d'or restent ancrées dans ma tête. C'était le règlement, c'était la loi. Si je tenais à mon prochain repas, je devais leur faire oublier mon existence jusqu'à celui-ci.

Ça ne me dérangeait pas. Avec le temps, du moins. Je savais que si je n'obéissais pas, je me retrouverais dans une situation désagréable. La plupart du temps, je restais simplement dans mon placard. Quand je n'avais pas de tâches à effectuer, en fait. Je ne pouvais pas sortir à l'extérieur non plus. Les voisins me croyaient dérangé. Je ne voulais pas leur faire peur. C'est comme avec mes camarades de classes. J'ai essayé. J'ai voulu avoir des amis, tout du moins un, à qui j'aurais pu parler. Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais pu, cependant...

Avec Dudley et sa bande, il valait mieux pour moi me faire subtil. A la fin, je me souviens que je grimpais aux arbres de la cour de récréation pour ne pas qu'ils m'attrapent. Pour ne pas qu'ils me frappent. Je ne voulais surtout pas que d'autres aient à subir ça alors je me suis éloigné. De plus en plus. Jusqu'à devenir une ombre. Pour les enfants, j'étais seulement celui à fuir. Ce n'était pas vraiment difficile. Avec ma maigreur, mon teint pâle et mes vêtements en loque, la plupart des parents conseillaient même à leur progéniture de ne pas m'approcher. Je leur en étais presque reconnaissant.

Avec le temps... eh bien la situation ne s'est pas arrangée, bien évidemment. Oh, il y a bien sûr eu Poudlard, Ron, Hermione et les autres mais ce n'était pas tout à fait la vie rêvée encore. Il manquait... quelque chose, tout simplement. Que je ne suis jamais vraiment parvenu à définir jusqu'à ma troisième année. Là, j'ai su que ce dont j'avais toujours manqué. Des bras, tout simplement. Des bras pour me réchauffer lorsque je grelottais de peur face à mon futur de plus en plus noir. J'avais besoin de Sirius et de ses sourires gratuits et réconfortants. Mon parrain connaissait la noirceur pour y avoir vécu si longtemps. Il avait... Au passé.

Maintenant, quand je me réveille la nuit, Sirius n'est pas là. Où est-il ? Là où Hedwidge ne peut le trouver, en tout cas. On le dit mort. Chaque fois, une bouffée de fureur m'envahie parce que je le pense aussi, parfois. Sirius ne m'a jamais abandonné, lui... Sauf peut-être maintenant...

Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais plus. Tout me semble si confus, ces derniers-temps. J'ai besoin de parler, j'ai besoin de crier, de hurler ma douleur, ma peine, mon ressentiment face à Dumbledore pour m'avoir tant caché, à la terre entière pour croire encore en moi, et finalement à lui. Au traître. S'ils savaient comme ils ont tord... Et je ne veux tellement pas décevoir une fois de plus...

Mes relatifs m'ont toujours dit que j'étais minable. Jamais ces mots ne m'ont paru aussi justes qu'en ce moment. Le soir, lorsque les larmes pointent, comme en ce moment, je me roule en boule et je me trouve tellement... si peu...

Je ne suis qu'un enfant, merde... Pourquoi moi ? Maudissez, bannissez mon égoïsme mais je ne me sens pas prêt. Jamais je ne saurai faire face à Voldemort. Jamais je ne deviendrai, en si peu de temps, assez puissant pour ne serait-ce que l'égaler. Franchement, je n'ai même pas la force de lancer un petit Endoloris... Une vraie honte, pour un Survivant, me direz-vous. Je vous approuve totalement. Et pourtant, ce n'est pas comme si on me donnait véritablement le choix, vrai ? On balance le balafré et on attend de voir en combien de temps Voldemort le tuera. Courez vous cacher. Je ne résisterai pas. Ayez honte de moi si vous le voulez. Jamais vous n'égalerez ma propre haine de moi-même.

J'ai tué Sirius, bon sang ! J'ai tué la seule étoile qui brillait encore dans mon ciel obscure. J'ai tué Cedric, aussi. Putain de courage de Gryffondor ! Autant aller à Serpentard ! Autant partir maintenant, au risque de les décevoir, que les voir me sourire hypocritement une fois de plus. Je vomis leur bonté feinte et leur clins d'œil malvenus. Je les hais... Je les hais tellement...

Je voulais mourir chaque jour. Crever plutôt que de devoir me lever et affronter le monde. Jusqu'à toi. J'ai cru revivre, imbécile que je suis. J'aurais dû savoir que même ça, l'amour, c'était proscrit. Interdit. Pas pour moi. J'aurais dû voir. On m'avait prévenu, pourtant.

Tu ne disais jamais "je t'aime". Tu fermais les yeux et feignais le sommeil ou bien d'être ailleurs, tout simplement, quand je le faisais. Mais je ne t'en voulais pas. A défaut de comprendre, je te pardonnais. Je te disais lointain, parfois, certes, mais qu'importaient ces instants ? Je n'avais qu'à les comparer à nos nuits blanches et folles pour trouver nos blessures minimes et innocentes. Je t'aimais, tout simplement, et étais prêt à tant pour sauvegarder une quelconque illusion de bonheur. D'existence normale. Je t'attendais, patientais. Tu me remerciais de baisers, de caresses et de sourires. J'étais heureux, sans doute pour la première fois de ma vie. Du moins, je m'en convainquais à chaque instant.

Je me foutais du reste. De ce monde qui brûlait, qui mourrait à petits feux à l'extérieur. Enfin, j'essayais. Mais j'étais en consonance directe avec lui. Je m'éteignais en feignant, jouant les aveugles. Égoïste et puéril. Mais j'y tenais tant, à mon bonheur...

Tu ne parlais jamais de ton passé et je n'abordais jamais le mien non plus. Rien sur l'avenir non plus. Nous nous contentons du présent. Bien suffisant. Lourd, sans doute. Mais je te vivais. Ma voie, c'était toi. Au diable le reste.

J'avais changé, disait-on. Ton oeuvre. Plus froid. J'étais fier de l'homme que je voyais dans mon miroir le matin. Calculateur. Je ne me laissais plus faire. Ma vie. Notre choix. Je me foutais des autres, de ma famille et de mes "amis". De la haine et de la vengeance. Je croyais avoir laissé tout cela derrière. L'insouciance, le besoin d'amour, ce besoin dont j'avais tant manqué, avant. Tord, une fois de plus. Il m'aurait suffit d'ouvrir un journal pour contempler la déchéance de notre monde. Mais je refusais de lire ailleurs que dans ton regard. Je me disais que toi, tu ne me mentirais jamais.

Et encore là, c'était trop beau... J'étais con, avec le recul... Encore emprisonné dans mon monde douillet lorsque ça m'a explosé au visage.

Ta main glissait sur son corps. Je pouvais presque sentir les frissons qui parcourraient sa peau pour les avoir ressentis sur la mienne. Tu goûtais sa peau, mordais son cou. Mes ongles labouraient la peau de mes paumes alors que ses mains se perdaient au creux de tes reins, puis dans tes cheveux. De quel droit touchait-il ce que j'avais fait mien tant de fois ?

L'air était occupé par les soupirs profonds, les paroles légères. Tu lui disais ces mots dont j'avais tant rêvé, lui susurrais ces instants d'amour dont je croyais avoir été le témoin. Mais jamais... Tu l'aimais ? Tu l'aimais, bien sûr... Et moi, pauvre con, je suis resté à regarder. Regarder, contempler ma déchéance, ma fuite désespérée vers le gouffre de l'oubli. Mais je n'y parvenais pas. Comment... Pourquoi ? Je ne comprenais pas. Je ne comprends toujours pas.

Je vous regardais ne plus faire qu'un, disparaître l'un dans l'autre, la sueur maculant vos cœurs enchevêtrés, la grâce de vos formes unies. J'avais tant laissé pour toi, bel ange, et voilà que tu me recrachais tout au visage, sans même le savoir. Idiot. Stupide. J'ai vu vos visages s'éclairer alors que vous atteigniez la jouissance et ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là que j'ai réuni assez de force, assez de douleur pour permettre à mes jambes de me porter sur quelque cent mètres avant que je ne me laisse choir dans une pièce vide et sale pour y déverser le poison de ma haine. J'ai crié, j'ai hurlé, mais je n'ai pas pleuré.

Je ne pleure pas. Non... Je ne peux pas. Je voudrais devenir aveugle pour ne plus te voir. Ne plus étendre mon regard sur cette existence foutue qu'est la mienne. Qu'aie-je fait de ma vie ? Je ne sais pas... Je ne sais plus...

Et pourtant, demain ou encore ce soir, lorsque tu rentreras, je feindrai le sommeil ou l'insouciance, cette innocence que je n'ai jamais eue. Et le pire, dans tout cela, c'est que je te pardonnerai, tu sais. Aussi puissante soit la haine qui se consume en moi, je ne peux te détester. Parce que tout ce qui arrive, à défaut de l'avoir souhaiter, je l'ai construit. J'aurais dû... tant de choses, mon amour.

Car dans un monde idéal, tu m'aurais aimé. Dans un monde parfait, je pleurerais chaque soir sur ma vie au lieu de me meurtrir le coeur à coups d'évidences. Dans un monde où tout serait beau, je crois que je n'existerais pas, en fait.

La vérité... La vérité, c'est que tu n'avais pas le droit. Pas le droit de tuer mes espoirs. Je n'en ai que si peu, tu sais... Je crois que tu savais. As-tu seulement hésité avant de te réfugier dans ses bras, ce soir ? As-tu eu une pensée pour moi, pour la confiance que je mettais en toi ? Tu me devais au moins la vérité, Draco ! Au moins cela... simplement pour ce que nous avons vécu ensemble, tu aurais dû me dire dès le début que ton coeur ne m'appartiendrait jamais. Tu aurais dû, oui. Tout comme j'aurais dû mourir, il y a de cela 16 ans.

Merde ! Pourquoi est-ce que je t'aime encore ? Pourquoi ne puis-je partir, ce soir, pour ne jamais plus revenir ? Pourquoi suis-je ce que je suis... Ce Survivant, ce faux idéal. Dis... Dis-moi quelque chose... Je meurs, tu ne le vois pas ? Tu ne le sens pas... ?

Et soudain, je décide de ne plus t'aimer. Ou du moins de m'en convaincre. Nul ne doit savoir que je suis mort. Si con... Tu m'as tué. Assassin. Pourquoi ne puis-je me détourner complètement ?

Tu me sens devenir lointain. Je disparais au matin, tôt, reviens le soir alors que tu tentes de veiller pour m'apercevoir entre le faible interstice de tes paupières lourdes de sommeil. Je ne t'accorde pas la grâce d'un regard. Tu n'en mérite plus. Tu deviens cajoleur, enjôleur, m'embrasse dès mon retour. Je te laisse ma joue. Plus de baisers enivrants. Je suis une thérapie, tu sais. Tu me questionnes et je te réponds être fatigué. Et si tu savais à quel point je le suis. Je continue. Tu t'inquiète. Mais il est trop tard pour cela, déjà.

Je t'aime. Je ne le chuchote plus mais mes nuits me le hurlent. Comment peux-tu seulement me regarder en face, bourreau ?

Et vient le jour maudit où j'explose littéralement. Je te cris tes vérités, tes mensonges odieux et ma peine, mon désespoir de te voir là, encore devant moi, à contempler gloutonnement ma déchéance. Je t'avoue ma haine confuse d'amour, mon sentiment de déchirure et de trahison. Mais je ne pleure pas. Les hommes ne pleurent pas.

Es-tu un homme ? Car ce sont des larmes qui dégringolent de tes yeux. J'en cueille une sur le bout de mon doigt. La regarde. Tu me fixe. Et finalement, je la laisse tomber sur le sol en tournant les talons. C'est terminé. Je suis mort. Mais toi aussi.

FIN


End file.
